A wide range of tricycles, bicycles, children's toys, and other human-powered vehicles transfer power to the vehicles through a pedal. Although such pedaled vehicles have been in existence for a very long time, these vehicles remain as popular and relevant today as in the past history of these types of vehicles. Accordingly, manufacturers continue to strive to improve all aspects of these vehicles. By way of example, manufacturers continually strive to improve the aesthetics of pedaled vehicles. This may include not only the overall design or appearance of the pedaled vehicle, but also includes new colors, color schemes, and graphic designs applied to the vehicle. Additionally, manufacturers continually strive to use the graphic designs to enhance the marketing aspects of the products to which the designs are applied.
In this regard, the graphic designs may be configured to appeal to certain consumers, such as, for example, toddlers, pre-schoolers, school-age children, pre-teens, teenagers, young adults, etc. of both genders. More particularly, the graphic designs may include colors or images particularly suited to catch the eye or attract the attention of a particular group of consumers to a product. These graphic designs may also be strategically located on the product so as to be viewed and noticed by the consumer. In this regard, some manufacturers locate graphic designs at certain “touch points” on the product. Touch points are locations on the product that come in contact with the consumer. Thus, for example, in regard to tricycles and bicycles, graphic designs may be located on the handlebar grips (i.e., where the rider puts his/her hands) and/or on the saddle (i.e., where the rider sits). It is believed that when the rider puts his/her body in contact with the product, they look at the targeted location and, as a result, view the graphic designs applied thereto.
Nevertheless, one touch point on a tricycle, bicycle, or other pedaled vehicle that has received little attention in regard to graphic design is the pedal. One reason for this is that conventional pedals lack a suitable surface on which to apply graphics. In this regard, many conventional pedals have a generally rectangular, box-like construction with a central hub or spindle, a pair of generally opposed side frame members, and a pair of opposed, relatively shorter end frame members. Conventional pedals are typically not solid, but include openings or gaps between the frame members and the central spindle. These openings generally reduce the amount of material required to form the pedal (thus reducing costs) and also provide a pathway for water, mud and other debris to fall from the pedal. The outwardly facing surfaces of the side frame members of the pedal are generally too small for graphic designs and typically include reflectors or the like in any event.
Thus, while conventional pedals are suitable for transferring the force from the rider to the vehicle, an opportunity to apply a graphic design to an essential touch point on the pedaled vehicle is missed. Accordingly, there remains a need for a pedal that is conducive to the application of graphic designs thereon.